Timeline Sasuke-Sakura
by Najika bunny
Summary: Rasanya akan sangat sama seperti dulu jika ia mengendap pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun di tengah malam. Itu sama menyakitkannya baginya dan juga... Saat berpikir begitu, tatapan Sasuke beralih pada sosok yang masih tertawa dengan begitu polosnya seperti tanpa beban... Sakura. /SasuSaku /Canon/
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline Sasuke-Sakura**

FANFICTION

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

 **CANON**

 **Chapter 699: ( Musim Gugur )  
• Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4 berakhir  
• Sasuke tinggal di desa selama setahun  
• Prolog Kakashi Hiden, Naruto dan Sai melakukan misi di dekat negeri ombak.  
**

.  
.

Saat itu adalah Musim Gugur.

Ketika daun-daun kering berwarna orange kecoklatan berserakan membentang luas di sekitar pepohonan, tatkala seperti sebuah lukisan dengan tinta abstrak yang menyejukkan hati jika kau berdiri disekitarnya. Angin sepoy seperti simponi lagu menerbangkan helai rambut di bawah daun-daun gugur diatasmu. Tenang dan damai.

Namun, musim gugur saat itu tidaklah seindah seperti bayangan, perang besar dunia ninja ke-4 menjadi penyebabnya. Daun-daun kering orang kecoklatan berubah menjadi tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa dengan warna merah darah yang membanjiri badan. Angin sepoy seperti teriakan, jeritan dan tangisan dari sisa-sisa tubuh yang masih bisa berdiri. Suram dan gelap.

Mempertaruhkan nyawa demi sebuah kedamaian di masa depan.

Konyol.

Itulah yang Uchiha Sasuke pikirkan saat itu.

Di umur yang mulai beranjak tujuh belas tahun, mencoba sebuah revolusi bagi dunia perninjaan, siapapun pikir itu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Keinginan untuk menjadi hokage demi perubahan adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya di dukung penuh oleh semua pihak baik petinggi maupun masyarakat. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Menghabisi para Kage yang membawa dunia perang hingga tidak ada habisnya sampai sekarang, membunuh seluruh Biju yang menjadi senjata bagi negara untuk berperang. Dengan dua syarat utama itulah yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke harus bertarung dengan Naruto sampai pada titik dimana dia menyadari suatu hal bahwa dia kalah.

Kehilangan lengan kiri. Lengan kebanggannya kini seperti tak mau bersamanya lagi, tapi bukan itu. Sedari dulu perasaan kehilangan itu menyakitkan, ibu dan ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya ketika dia masih genin. Terus menerus hingga sang kakak yang berkorban masa depan untuknya, dengan mengatakan bahwa apa yang dia lakukan terdahulu, sekarang ataupun esok sosok sang kakak akan terus menyayanginya. Dari semua perasaan sakit yang paling terasa menusuk hatinya semenjak itu adalah kehilangan.

Tapi kehilangan lengan kiri itu baginya bukan seperti apa yang sering dia rasakan, sebab menurutnya itu adalah langkah awal. Untuk menjadi lebih baik. Nah kan, kehilangan tidak semuanya buruk jika perasaan yang kau rasakan bisa mengerti makna tersendiri.

Kira-kira hampir beberapa bulan lebih- menurutnya karena dia tidak pernah menghitung hari dirinya berada di desa konoha- desa yang pernah menjadi ambisi untuk dihancurkan setidaknya dulu. Setelah perang berakhir, pilihannya hanya satu yaitu memulihkan tubuhnya dan serentetan rencana apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tubuhnya juga sudah sehat, lengan kiri yang di perban dan tertutup rapi dengan pakaian lengan panjang yang dia kenakan. Rasanya, masih belum terbiasa dengan kondisi satu tangan sekarang.

Mengenai rencana, dia belum memikirkannya. Setelah ini apa?  
Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Pemikiran tersebut masih menyelubungi isi kepalanya, karena bagi Sasuke sesuatu itu tidak hanya sampai disini. Masih ada lagi dan masih banyak lagi sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan.

Satu daun kering jatuh dari salah satu ranting pohon hinggap di atas hidung Sasuke yang tengah mememjamkan kedua matanya dengan punggung pria itu menyentuh batang besar pohon. Duduk menyendiri di atas daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya entah sejak kapan. Mungkin setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit mengingatkannya akan suatu hal, pertarungan diatap dengan Naruto dulu. Saat itu, dia tidak mengingat apapun selain harus mengalahkan si pecundang yang terus-menerus melampaui kekuatannya. Setidaknya pikiran naif 'Orang terbodoh di kelas dan di pandang remeh semua orang bisa melampaui kekuatannya' saat itulah sasuke selalu bertumpu dan mengukur kemampuannya sendiri yang begitu lemah hingga bisa begitu saja dikalahkan. Perasaan tak ingin di remehkan dengan berdasar iri semakin membuatnya gelap mata.

Sangat gelap hingga saat tersadar adalah Chidori di tangannya telah mengarah pas dan cukup untuk melukai Naruto, tapi semua terlambat. Mungkin, penyesalan seumur hidup akan dia rasakan sampai mati adalah jika saat itu Kakashi tidak datang untuk menghentikannya.

Selalu menyebalkan. Selalu ikut campur. Selalu memimpikan cinta dan hidup bahagia. Selalu begitu menikmati lamunannya tentang cinta itu. Sebenarnya apa makna cinta baginya? Itu cuma omong kosong dan hanya ada di masa lalu.

Sasuke memang bisa menebak keberadaan seseorang dengan mata kirinya yang istimewa dan dia tidak perlu jurus apapun untuk bisa menghitung mundur akan keberadaan seseorang yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

Satu. Tepat setelah hitungan mundur, seseorang menyapa dirinya.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

Benar kan. Bagaimana tidak, jika hal seperti ini terus terulang setiap hari entah sejak kapan tepatnya.

Duduk di depannya seperti biasa. Tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Ya. Seperti biasa.

Bahkan sebelum Sasuke membalas sapaannya, gadis itu sudah mulai cerita barunya yang sering dia bawa untuk di sampaikan pada pria itu. Sasuke tidak memintanya, tapi menolak pun juga tidak. Satu-satunya yang dia perbuat hanya mendengarkan.

Haruno Sakura. Siapa lagi selain dia yang memiliki hati paling kuat dibanding apapun yang paling kuat di dunia ini. Bahkan telah dia hancurkan sehancur-hancurnya pun, pemilik kepala berambut merah jambu itu masih bisa mengatainya bodoh dan si biang masalah. Baik Genjutsu terkuat pun hingga perkataan menusuk pun tak jua mendapati kata menyerah darinya, untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Besok Naruto dan Sai akan melakukan misi di dekat negeri ombak. Kakashi Sensei bilang bahwa ada mata-mata mencurigakan yang menggunakan jurus terlarang. Lalu..."

Sambil bercerita Sakura mengeluarkan kotak bento dengan tidak begitu banyak isi, hanya nasi Onigiri dan beberapa lauk lainnya. Menyodorkan di hadapan Sasuke dengan tujuan agar dimakan.

"Sudah ditetapkan kalau hokage selanjutnya adalah Kakashi Sensei, tapi seperti tak acuh sensei seperti memikirkan sesuatu, aku tidak yakin tepatnya tapi kemungkinan adalah ketidakpercayaan dirinya akan mengemban desa."

Pandangan Sakura juga ikut berubah seperti khawatir setelah mengatakan itu tapi tak berlangsung lama ketika matanya melihat Sasuke mengambil nasi kepal onigiri di dalam kota bento yang di bawanya.

Sasuke selalu memakannya sejak Sakura membawakannya untuk pria itu. Tapi intensitasnya mungkin agak berbeda, pertama kali mungkin sasuke baru memakannya setelah Sakura pergi atau ketika semakin hari ke hari Sakura ingin melihat bento yang di bawanya di makan oleh dirinya tepat di depan gadis itu. Walaupun setidaknya dulu pemikiran dirinya mau memakannya saja mungkin sudah membuat dia senang.

"Kau tidak harus membawanya setiap kali menemuiku." Bukan karena rasa ketidaksukaannya baik dari cara Sakura membawakannya ataupun rasa dari makanan itu.

Tapi lebih kepada dia, Sasuke sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin." Jawab Sakura santai.

Sakura tidak seperti yang dulu seingatnya, seperti menangis yang sudah jadi kebiasaannya, tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan Sasuke harus setiap kali menolongnya dalam setiap misi-dulu. Hingga yang terparah adalah sikap mengagungkan dirinya dengan binar-cinta dan bagi Sasuke itu menyebalkan.

Tapi, seperti pasir tersapu ombak pemikiran seperti itu tidak begitu melekat lagi di dalam kepala Sasuke mengenai Sakura. Sebab, jika dulu dia bisa menebak semua jalan pikiran Sakura, namun sekarang seperti tidak ada sedikitpun yang bisa dia bayangkan apa yang ada dalam kepala teman wanita setimnya itu dulu.

Dia semakin ditampar sedemikian keras, Sakura yang sekarang seperti sosok yang akan sulit di mengerti oleh siapapun bahkan olehnya sekalipun.

"Sakura..."

"Hmm?"

Jika sejak tadi saat Sasuke mendengarkan Sakura bicara ataupun saat memakan nasi onigiri pun wajahnya dia palingkan ke arah lain selain menatap langsung wajah gadis di depannya. Namun, saat ini lurus ke depan menatap mata Sakura dengan ekspresi datar serius, sempat membuat Sakura terlihat cukup bingung.

 **'Sakura benar-benar ingin menyelamatkanmu'**

Kata-kata Kakashi kembali mengingatkannya akan kejahatan dirinya.

"Saat Kakashi berkata padaku, jika kau..."

Tidak. Ini bukan dirinya, terlebih lagi topik ini bukanlah salah satu yang harus dibicarakan lagi setelah kejadiannya berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Mengangkat pembicaraan ini akan terasa berat baginya dan juga bagi Sakura. Tepatnya keduanya sekaligus.

"Aku... apa?" Tanya Sakura menampilkan ekspresi lebih bingung lagi.

Lagi. Sasuke lebih suka menghindar, pembicaraan ini akan semakin berat bila dilanjutkan, "Tidak ada, Lupakan."

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, tapi itu tak membuat Sasuke tidak paham bahwa Sakura justru sangat mengerti akan perkataan ambigu dirinya. Ia sangat yakin dengan wajah penuh harap terpancar, meski sedikit karena tertutupi oleh wajah 'lain' yang saat ini tak Sasuke mengerti.

.

.

.

Keadaan seperti itu berlangsung hampir setiap hari, Sasuke yang duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon terlihat memikirkan sesuatu kemudian buyar saat Sakura datang menemuinya dengan bento seperti biasanya serta cerita yang mengalir dalam lantunan kalimat menjadi sebuah percakapan.

Kini, Sasuke terlihat mulai sedikit menanggapi, terkadang beradu argumen meski keras kepala keduanya harus berakhir dengan Sasuke dengan penjelasan logisnya. Terus seperti itu.

Perbincangan mereka hanya berkisar pada cerita yang di bawa oleh Sakura mengenai Naruto, Sai serta Kakashi sensei. Namun terkadang mengenai desa dan serikat tak ayal lepas dari sesuatu yang perlu dibahas. Hanya itu, tidak ada pembicaraan mengenai mereka berdua. Sama sekali, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tak mempertanyakan kondisi mereka sendiri.

Terkadang meskipun Sasuke tak jarang bertemu Naruto dan teman seangkatan lainnya pun intensitas pertemuannya dengan Sakura jauh lebih banyak ketimbang dengan yang lain. Hingga mungkin orang-orang yang melihat menganggap bahwa mereka berdua ada dalam suatu hubungan.

Bagi Sasuke anggapan itu mungkin sedikit belebihan, dia dan Sakura tidak saling menuntut apapun, bagi Sasuke yang pernah kehilangan hampir semuanya, uluran tangan dari yang lain dan dari Sakura itu seperti obat. Hanya itu pikirnya.

Hingga tanpa sadar perasaan 'nyaman' dalam dirinya mulai tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit.

 **(1 tahun setelah Chapter 699)**

 **Kakashi Hiden: ( Musim Semi )**  
 **• Kakashi akan diangkat menjadi Hokage ke-6.**  
 **• Kakashi memeriksa sebuah balon udara di dekat desa ombak bersama Guy.**  
 **• Kakashi diangkat menjadi Hokage ke-6.**  
 **• Sasuke pergi melakukan perjalanan dari desa Konoha.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terasa musim telah berganti semi, bunga-bunga dengan kelopak berwarna merah muda memenuhi bawah pohon dan terbang mengikuti arah angin. Rimbunnya bagai melihat kumpulan kasih sayang. Tak aneh bila piknik bersama keluarga ataupun dengan orang-orang tertentu menikmati kelopak berguguran menjadi sebuah tradisi yang tak boleh terlewatkan.

Seperti yang terlihat di sepanjang pohon ada saja kelompok-kelompok yang membawa tikar dan juga berbagai macam makanan serta minuman sebagai pelengkap. Bercengkrama dan saling berbincang seperti melepas beban.

Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh team-team saat Genin dulu yang masih melekat hingga mereka dewasa sekalipun. Team 10 dan Team 3 walaupun pernah kehilangan salah satu anggota kelompok mereka pun tak mengurangi rasa bahagia setelah perang berlalu, karena meskipun begitu mereka yang sudah pergi akan selalu ada dalam hati mereka masing-masing itulah yang dikatakan Naruto ketika kehilangan Neji.

Team 8 bahkan kedatangan satu anggota baru yang usianya belum genap dua tahun, Seperti kata Guy sensei, bahwa daun yang layu akan gugur dan jatuh hingga menjadi pupuk lalu tiba saatnya daun baru akan muncul menggantikan mereka dengan semangat tekad api.

Kalimat diatas adalah apa yang di ucapkan Naruto pada dirinya. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto hampir jadi makanan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat satu persatu raut wajah para teman-teman setimnya dulu, Naruto yang bercanda dengan orang bernama Sai yang sering diceritakan Sakura.

Bunga Sakura berjatuhan diatas kepalanya, menengadah melihat betapa tenangnya duduk dibawah pohon yang begitu rimbun meskipun sang kelopak terus berjatuhan. Angin sepoy menjadi pelengkap ia ingin bisa menikmati itu.

"Sakura...kah..."

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah!"  
Sasuke tidak memanggil. Hanya, Sakura yang dia maksud pohon membuat pemilik nama Sakura yang semula sibuk dengan makanan menjadi teralihkan karena dirinya.

Sebelum Sasuke ingin memberi jawaban, suara nyaring Naruto membuatnya harus kembali menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan Sakura sedikit teralihkan berkat lengkingan teman kuning mereka.

"Yo semuanya! Kakashi Sensei adalah seorang hokage sekarang. Meskipun begitu gelar Sensei padanya akan menjadi selamanya bagi diriku dan khususnya adalah kami team 7. Oleh sebab itu, Kakashi Sensei. Selamat atas pelantikannya, dattebayo."

Begitulah dia tidak pernah berubah menjadi seseorang yang mengerti pentingnya sebuah kebersamaan, pertemanan, kehidupan.

Bentuk 'chers' dari dentingan gelas menjadi euforia sendiri sebagai ucapan selamat. Tak begitu dengan Sasuke sendiri yang lebih memilih tersenyum dalam hati terdalam.

Hingga ingatannya kembali muncul. Rencana dirinya selanjutnya.

Beberapa bulan ini dia sudah berpikir secara matang, rencana akan kemanakah dirinya setelah ini dan untuk apakah itu. Seperti tiada henti dirinya untuk meyakinkan tujuan sebenarnya. Bukan lagi untuk balas dendam tapi yang lebih baik dari pada itu. Meskipun jalannya nanti terasa mulai gelap, namun begitulah kehidupannya. Orang yang sudah pernah jatuh dalam kegelapan tak memungkiri kegelapan lain akan muncul dibelakangnya.

Tidak apa. Cukup hadapi dan berlari mencari cahaya adalah jawabannya.

Rasanya akan sangat sama seperti dulu jika ia mengendap pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun di tengah malam. Itu sama menyakitkannya baginya dan juga...

Saat berpikir begitu, tatapan Sasuke beralih pada sosok yang masih tertawa dengan begitu polosnya seperti tanpa beban... Sakura.

Acara menikmati pohon Sakura berakhir dengan kegembiraan. Naruto dan Sakura masih sibuk berjalan di depannya bercerita di sepanjang kaki-kaki mereka melangkah serta Kakashi yang berjalan di belakang dirinya. Ini persis sama ketika mereka Genin dengan pergi keluar desa menjalankan sebuah misi. Seperti dejavu.

Hingga langkah henti kaki Sasuke membuat Kakashi ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Begitupun dengan kedua teman di depannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Betul bukan ini dejavu. Selalu Sakura yang bertanya duluan.

Angin yang membawa dingin menerbangkan rambut mereka. Suasana hening menjadi pemicu lantaran sang pelaku utama masih diam seribu bungkam.

"Besok pagi berkumpulah di depan gerbang desa. Hanya itu, yang ingin kukatakan."

Kalimat itu bukan datang dari Kakashi yang dulu berkata selaku sensei jika ada misi. Itu perkataannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Awan hitam menutupi sinar bulan tak ayal membuat pandangan mereka tidak bisa melihat sorot mata masing-masing. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. Tatapan itu lagi, benarkah jika dejavu bisa terus berulang seperti saat ini?

.  
.

Bangun di pagi hari, menyiapkan sesuatu yang tak akan banyak dia bawa. Melangkah di sepanjang jalan desa, menikmati setiap inchi tempat kelahirannya. Menapaki sedikit demi sedikit perasaan yang akan tertinggal.

Sinar matahari belum begitu nampak, hanya embun pagi yang menjadi teman melangkahnya hingga gerbang desa sudah nampak di depan matanya. Hanya ada Kakashi dan Sakura. Raut keduanya berbeda.

Sesampainya di hadapan keduanya, Sasuke terlihat tenang seperti apa dirinya itu. Jubah hitam yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya sudah lebih dari cukup tanpa ada bawaan lain selain pedang katana miliknya.

Perkataan Kakashi mengawali dengan mengutarakan kejujurannya akan kejahatan yang seharusnya dia pertanggungjawabkan dengan di penjara. Namun, lagi-lagi semua berkat Kakashi sendiri selaku hokage dan juga Naruto yang menyelamatkannya.

Selain itu petuh terakhir adalah jangan membuat masalah lagi. Hanya itu.

"Ya...maaf."

Jawaban seperti itu memang dirinya, 'kan?

"...Kau sudah mau pergi? Tsunade-sama baru saja menyelesaikan pengobatan tanganmu dengan bantuan sel hashirama." Ungkap Sakura yang tampak memiliki semua yang dia bisa agar Sasuke setidaknya tidak perlu pergi hari ini juga.

Tapi bagi Sasuke, perasaan ragu justru akan menghambatnya, sekarang mungkin saatnya dia mengungkapkan apa yang jadi rencana dan tujuannya sebenarnya kepada Kakashi dan juga Sakura.

"Aku... perlu menyaksikan sendiri seperti apa dunia ini. Semua hal yang selama ini kuabaikan, aku punya firasat kalau kali ini aku akan bisa melihat semua dengan lebih baik... dan jika aku melewatkan kesempatan itu... menurutku takkan ada kesempatan berikutnya_"

Sakura terlihat tidak mendengarkan apa yang Sasuke katakan, seperti sedang berpikir terlalu keras.

"_Selain itu, ada beberapa hal yang masih menggangguku." Ujar Sasuke di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas sejenak sebelum berkata, "Bagaimana... jika kukatakan kalau... aku...ingin ikut..." tersipu malu tidak berani melihat Sasuke secara langsung.

Benar apa yang dia pikirkan, tidak akan semudah itu baginya ataupun Sakura.

"Ini adalah perjalanan penebusan dosaku, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua dosaku." Dengan segala kata terakhirnya, Sasuke seperti memukul telak tanpa tau kalimat tersebut seperti mengoyak perasaan dari gadis di depannya.

Tidak ada lagi... baginya ini cukup.

 **'Kau memang hanya butuh alasan ketika kau membenci seseorang! Dia baru saja bilang kalau dia ingin berada di sisimu 'kan?'**

Sial. Ingatan itu lagi, apa Kakashi memberikan Genjutsu yang dia tidak tau apa itu namanya hingga kalimat itu seolah terulang terus-menerus tiada henti.

"Tidak ada... hubungannya... katamu?" Ungkap Sakura dengan ketidakberdayaannya lagi harus menanggapi ucapan yang menurutnya telak sampai di dada.

Langkah pertama Sasuke.

 **'—dia hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu, tidak lebih!'**

Langkah keduanya semakin tanpa ragu.

 **'Gadis ini yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya sendiri karenamu… Dia masih tetap menangis setiap ia memikirkanmu.'**

Hingga pas tepat dihadapan Sakura.

 **'Dan satu-satunya alasannya dia sangat menyukaimu, hingga terasa sakit!'**

Tangan kanan miliknya menjadi satu-satunya tangan yang akan jadi saksi sebuah janji yang takkan ada halangan ataupun alasan untuk mengingkarinya.

Jari telunjuk menjadi bukti bahwa hanya ini satu-satunya yang saat ini bisa dia lakukan. Cukup ini, tidak boleh dari apapun karena akan dia anggap sebagai sebuah ungkapan tidak tau dirinya.

Jari tengah menjadi pelengkap kesempurnaan sebuah janji yang terikrar nyata bagai ikatan benang merah di sekitar keduanya. Melilit mengelilingi tubuh seperti tak kasat mata. Merengkuh bagai satu kesatuan.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi."

Terucaplah kalimat yang nantinya akan menuntun keduanya. Tanda yang dibuat dengan menggabungkan kedua jari pada dahi menjadi titik kesempurnaan sebuah kata-kata.

"Terima kasih."

Dua kata penutup yang tidak akan pernah terlewatkan dari Sasuke untuk Sakura.

.

.

.

Contiuned

.

.

.

Cerita di sesuaikan dengan Timeline novel Naruto... berawal dari chapter 699 hingga Novel Sasuke Shinden nantinya.

Sign,  
Najika


	2. Chapter 2

**Timeline Sasuke-Sakura**

FANFICTION

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

 **CANON**

 **(2 tahun setelah Chapter 699)**

 **Shikamaru Hiden**  
 **• Shikamaru mengambil misi untuk membunuh Gengo setelah beberapa shinobi, seperti Sai, tiba-tiba menghilang**

.  
.

"Hey Sakura-chan, apa kau mendengar?"

Naruto bertanya dengan kesal, menyandarkan sikunya pada tumpukan buku yang menumpuk setinggi dadanya. Ia sedang berbicara pada punggung Sakura saat ia sedang bergegas menelusuri rak buku yang memanjang menutupi dinding.

"Kau tahu, Sai tidak tampak di sekitar kita sudah sebulan lebih, dan Shikamaru tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan kaku terhadapku. Hey, apa kau pikir dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Suara jengkel Sakura membuat Naruto mengerenyit. "Bagaimana dengan misimu?"

"Sudah berakhir hari ini."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi ke Ichiraku, makan ramen, pulang, dan tidur!"

"Apaaaaaa, tapi sudah lama kau tidak ke Kediaman Hokage. Akhirnya kau muncul juga… Kau bersikap sangat dingin sebagai anggota tim 7."

Sakura berbalik dengan marah menghadap ke arah temannya yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Sekarang aku sedang kewalahan bekerja dengan Nona Tsunade dalam mengembangkan sebuah sistem untuk jutsu medis, begitu juga bekerja dalam struktur sistem Persatuan Shinobi. Aku harus mempelajari dokumen yang tersisa dari Nona Tsunade ketika ia masih menjabat sebagai Hokage! Aku tidak punya waktu! Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan gosipmu! Mengerti?"

Terengah, ia berbalik menghadap rak-rak buku, "Lagipula, belakangan ini kau sering keluar dengan Hinata, kan? Bukankah lebih baik kau pergi dan mengobrol dengannya yang mau mendengarkanmu daripada menggangguku?"

"Apa? Kau cemburu?"

Sakura berbalik dengan ekspresi marah, memberikan tinjunya ke kepala Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke-kun, kau tahu!"

Oh! Tidak. Itu lagi.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi kalimat tersebut seperti memori yang melekat permanen dalam diri Sakura. Diantara kalimat tersebut kata 'menunggu' sudah jadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Perasaan aneh, asing tak lagi dihiraukannya.

Sedari kecil dia yang tidak terlalu bisa bergaul dengan banyak teman sebayanya membuat Sakura menjadi pribadi yang menyendiri dan akhirnya perasaan itu berlarut menjadi bentuk kesedihan. Hingga mengeluarkan air mata hampir semudah dia berkedip.

Diumur tujuh tahun, dia diberikan sebuah dorongan dari teman sekaligus rivalnya. Ino.

Menjadi lebih percaya diri atas semua yang sudah dimiliki. Kepercayaan diri itulah yang membuatnya berani jatuh cinta, berani bertaruh dengan Ino hanya demi satu orang. Uchiha Sasuke.

Bocah laki-laki dingin tanpa ekspresi yang selalu menyendiri tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Dia dengan segala kejeniusannya terhadap berbagai hal baik materi maupun skill saat di akademi. Dia yang lebih memilih memakan nasi onigiri yang jauh dari keramaian. Selalu dan selalu membuat Sakura yakin sudah salah jatuh cinta pada anak laki-laki itu.

Katakanlah cinta yang dia deskripsikan pada Sasuke lebih kepada 'keren dan hebat' yang siapapun selain Sakura, teman wanita di akademinya juga mengidolakan Sasuke. Jadi, Sakura pikir menjadi salah satunya itu tidak masalah karena dia pikir Sasuke yang seperti itu adalah yang membuat dia jatuh cinta.

Sensitivitasnya terhadap perasaan dan hati menjadikannya sebuah penyakit yang tak akan terobati lagi. Sakura mengerti apa itu kasih sayang, apa itu rasa suka, apa itu rasa cinta. Meskipun masih dalam konteks dasar.

Perasaan ingin memiliki seutuhnya, perasaan akan hak milik dan lebih penting lagi perhatian yang lebih ataupun hanya ditunjukkan kepadanya, itulah deskripsi keinginan cinta Sakura terhadap Sasuke.

Satu persatu jalan keinginan tersebut mulai terbuka. Peluang sempit untuk bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke itu kecil, namun tidak lagi harapan karena hal tersebut sudah menjadi nyata.

Intensitas bisa berdua lebih besar, mencari kesempatan sangat mudah, pergi bersama menyelesaikan misi hampir setiap saat melihatnya. Bisa berbicara dan bercakap menjadi terbiasa dibanding saat dulu. Lebih penting lagi kini jarak Sasuke dan dirinya tidak lagi seperti mencari air di padang pasir.

Tak semudah itu bagi Sakura, meskipun begitu Sasuke yang dulu masih sama seperti sekarang. Tidak berubah.

Sekeras apapun Sakura mendekat, seolah pria itu melangkah ke depan dua kali darinya, perasaan di tolak, perasaan di abaikan, perasaan tidak dipedulikan, Sakura anggap seperti udara yang mau tidak mau harus dia hirup meskipun itu tidak sehat.

Dan yang Sakura lakukan adalah menunggu Sasuke membuka hati untuknya.

Sakura hanya tau jika Sasuke cuma punya ambisi, itu berarti tak ada cita-cita, tak ada harapan maupun masa depan pada pria itu. Hingga dia sadar, sampai saat itu tak ada satupun yang Sakura tau tentang Sasuke. Hal itu membuatnya iri pada Naruto, teman yang ada di timnya itu langkahnya dua kali darinya seperti Sasuke dan melihat punggung mereka berdua membuat Sakura paham satu hal. Dia bukan bagian dari keduanya.

Puncaknya, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa. Meninggalkannya.

Saat itulah Sakura jadi mengerti apa arti sebenarnya dari kata menunggu.

Sakura sekarang menjadi salah satu kunoichi paling sibuk desa, sudah dua tahun semenjak perang dan bergantinya tahta Hokage tak membuatnya bisa santai walaupun sejenak. Waktu untuk dirinya tak sefleksibel seperti dulu, sekarang dia harus penuh tanggung jawab terhadap apapun.

Saat kegiatan menulis laporan dokumennya terhenti, Sakura tak membuang waktu untuk mengambil bekal yang sudah dia siapkan sendiri sebelum bekerja. Setidaknya satu kepal nasi onigiri sedikit bisa mengurangi rasa laparnya walaupun sejenak.

Menggenggam nasi itu di tangan kanannya tak lantas langsung ia makan, Sakura merenung memandang makanan tersebut. Ingatannya kembali saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini tanpa kebencian ataupun dendam. Murni bersih karena ingin melihat dunia yang sesungguhnya.

Sehari setelah Sasuke pergi, tanpa sadar Sakura pergi ke tempat biasanya dia bertemu Sasuke dengan membawa sekotak bento berisi nasi onigiri.

Yang terjadi adalah Sakura seperti ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa Sasuke telah pergi. Meninggalkannya. Lagi.

Air mata mengalir bukan salahnya, ini karena hatinya yang lemah, sekuat apapun tinjuannya, sebesar apapun kekuatannya, hatinya tidak pernah mau berkompromi. Selalu kalah jika itu Sasuke.

Saat itu Sakura lebih memilih duduk di tempat Sasuke biasa menghabiskan waktu dibawah pohon menikmati angin yang berhembus. Mencoba merasakan apa yang dipikirkan saat Sasuke duduk betah di tempat seperti ini hampir setiap hari.

Sedikit. Hanya sedikit yang dia rasakan yaitu satu. Kesendirian. Seperti dia saat ini.

"Ada banyak, banyak dan banyak lagi cerita yang mau aku bagi untukmu. Sangat banyak hingga terasa menumpuk." Gumam Sakura di tengah lamunan dan nasi onigiri di tangannya pun ludes dalam mulutnya.

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak Sasuke pergi, sekarang Sakura jarang sekali pergi ke tempat 'pohon Sasuke'- Sakura menamainya begitu. Hal ini dikarenakan kesibukannya dan juga ia sudah punya solusi untuk itu.

Solusi yang dimaksud adalah Sakura menulis semua yang akan dia ceritakan dan katakan kepada Sasuke pada secarik kertas setiap harinya. Sakura menganggap hal itu seperti ia berbicara dengan Sasuke dan mengurangi beban hatinya yang menumpuk.

Setiap hari ada saja cerita yang bisa dia tulis, lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, tak terhitung lagi tumpukan kertas-kertas itu di rumahnya yang ia simpan di dalam kotak khusus.

Aksi menulis cerita itu tanpa sengaja tertangkap mata oleh Sai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bukan karena Sakura ingin marah tapi lebih kepada merasa malu. Sai memergokinya dan membuat Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi dan bercerita kepada Sai yang keingintahuannya begitu besar semakin sulit Sakura mengelak.

Sai hanya berkomentar 'Kirimkan saja semua kertas ceritamu pada Sasuke'.

Benar 'kan! Sai memang pintar mengutarakan semua yang ada di benaknya tanpa melihat suasana. Hingga, mau tidak mau membuat Sakura berpikir keras untuk itu.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini saat Sakura ingin bertanya pada Sai apa maksud perkataan pria itu, Sai menghilang.

Seperti yang dikatakan naruto, Sakura tak memungkiri bahwa dirinya tak melihat Sai sejak pertemuan mereka beberapa waktu lalu sejak 'tertangkap' dirinya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura dipanggil ke ruang Hokage, disana sudah ada Naruto, Ino dan Chouji. Tapi pandangan Sakura beralih pada ninja Suna yang dia kenal sang Kazekage-Gaara dan Temari.

Misinya adalah menyusul Shikamaru dan timnya serta menyelamatkan Sai. Sesampainya disana semua serba kacau. Perkelahian tak terhindarkan lagi, beruntung Temari membawa banyak pasukan ninja Suna.

Saat itu yang ada di depan mata Sakura adalah Temari dan Sai bertarung satu lawan satu. Tapi Temari seperti terpojok dan terluka membuat Sakura mau tidak mau maju ke depan setelah sebelumnya membuat kode dengan Chouji dan juga Ino.

"KUATKAN DIRIMU DAN BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"

Tiba-tiba, Sai terlempar oleh serangan Sakura. Ia terhempas dari pandangan Temari seluruhnya, kunai yang menusuk gadis suna itu bergemerincing di lantai.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya sembari membantu posisi Temari yang tumbang.

"Sa…Sakura?"

"Bertahanlah, jangan bicara sekarang," Ucap Sakura, "Aku akan menutup luka di perutmu."

Chakra mengelilingi tangan Sakura saat ia menekan lembut luka terbuka Temari. Gelombang chakra yang hangat itu dengan lembut menyelimuti perut gadis Suna itu.

"Tunggu…Sai?"

"Tidak apa-apa, pasukan kami yang menanganinya."

"Eh?" Temari mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sai yang sedang terlempar.

Seseorang menahan Sai di tempat dimana ia dilempar oleh Sakura.

Raksasa…

"Shikamaru dalam bahaya, tapi shinobi Konoha tidak bergerak untuk membantunya." Sakura meniru komentar seorang penduduk sambil menyembuhkan perut Temari.

"Akan terasa begitu menyakitkan jika keadaannya berubah seperti itu, jadi…"

Ada dua shinobi berdiri di belakang Sakura, keduanya dipenuhi luka. Yang satu merupakan pria paruh baya dengan wajah menakutkan. Yang satunya lagi merupakan perempuan yang bertahun-tahun lebih muda dari mengeratkan giginya melawan rasa sakit karena lukanya, dan kembali berbicara pada Sakura.

"Dia berada…dibawah genjutsu …"

"Tenang saja," Sakura meyakinkannya, "Kami sudah mendengarnya dari mereka berdua."

Kedua shinobi di belakangnya mengangguk menegaskan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah! Semuanya sudah siap, selama jutsu Ino bekerja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Sakura.

Chouji membebaskan Sai, mundur.

Sai bangkit.

Semua itu terjadi seketika.

Seperti kilatan petir, getaran keras memasuki tubuh Sai, dan ia berhenti bergerak. Di hadapannya, dalam satu garis simetris, tubuh Ino juga menjadi kaku.

"Ahh, sudah. Sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

Sakura perlahan menyingkirkan tangannya. Rasa sakit di perut Temari sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

Sakura dan Chouji berdiri menjaga mereka. Ino duduk di hadapan Sai yang sedang tertidur.

Setelah insiden itu, Sai akhirnya sadar setelah dipatahkan oleh jutsu Ino. Sedangkan Shikamaru berhasil mengalahkan pimpinan musuh yaitu Gengo. Suasana yang kacau mulai terkendali dan diambil alih oleh pasukan Konoha dan Suna.

Setelahnya, Tim Shikamaru dan Tim 10 serta pasukan Suna kembali ke desa Konoha untuk melaporkan hasil misi dan terlebih lagi karena kondisi rekan Shikamaru yang memang harus di rawat membuat mereka terlebih dahulu kembali ke desa Konoha. Sementara Naruto, Sakura dan yang lainnya tetap tinggal di Negeri Sunyi untuk membereskan semua urusan disana.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Sakura kembali bertemu dengan Ino dan juga Sai, hubungan mereka tidak biasa menurut penglihatan mata Sakura. Tapi, itu tidak jadi masalah karena Sakura berasumsi bahwa mereka berdua jadi dekat sejak Ino menyelamatkan Sai beberapa waktu lalu.

Selain Ino ada juga Shikamaru dan Temari yang ia nampak mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha.

Sai menyapanya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu Sakura sejak insiden penculikan itu. Namun, Sakura harus menjitak kepala Sai dengan tinjuannnya yang kuat kali ini, membuat Sakura tidak ingat lagi bahwa Sai baru saja keluar sejak di rawat di rumah sakit.

Bagaimana tidak, pria itu masih juga belum berubah akan sikapnya yang tak tau suasana.

"Kertas cerita apa?" Tanya Ino yang memang mendengarnya dengan jelas dari pertanyaan Sai untuk Sakura.

Sakura melototi Sai, tapi pria itu seolah tak melihat, "Bu... bukan apa-apa. Sai suka bicara omong kosong... ha..haha!" Tawa Sakura hambar.

Sebelum Ino menimpali dan Sai menjawab polos dengan kejujurannya itu, Sakura terlebih dahulu menyeret Sai menjauh dari Ino, "Ah! Ino, maaf. Aku pinjam Sai dulu. Sampai jumpa." Teriak Sakura yang makin menjauh dari gadis pirang itu sambil menyeret Sai bersamanya.

Setelah dirasa tempat ini cukup sepi, tanpa buang waktu lagi Sakura memukul kepala Sai, membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan. Pukulan Sakura meskipun tanpa tenaga besar sudah cukup menyakitkan.

"Bukannya sudah aku bilang ini rahasia!"

"Jangan marah, Maaf."

Wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah, ini akibat bercampurnya rasa marah dan malu secara bersamaan. "Aaahh! Ini sangat memalukan. Bagaimana jika semua orang tau aku bertingkah bodoh."

"Aku tidak menyebut nama Sasuke, 'kan." Timpal Sai santai.

"Tetap saja."

Sakura tampak mengernyitkan dahi tatkala melihat Sai bertingkah aneh. Pria itu mengambil kuasnya dan gulungan kertas yang ada di punggungnya. Gerakan tangannya seperti sedang melukis sesuatu. Ukiran tinta menjadi sebuah gambar binatang. Burung kah? Tapi untuk apa Sai mengeluarkan jutsunya karena tidak ada serangan berbahaya di sekitar sini.

Sai melepas jutsu nya dan seekor burung bertengger di tangannya, "Ini permintaan maafku, ambilah."

Merasakan burung itu berpindah tempat dari tangan Sai beralih ke tangan Sakura. Sebuah tanda tanya besar melekat pada kepala Sakura. Untuk apa Sai memberikannya burung dan lagi ini ungkapan permintaan maafnya. "Tunggu, burung ini..."

"Kau bisa mengirim apapun dan pada siapapun dengan burung itu. Sudah ya, sampai jumpa." Sai tampak berlari menjauh dari Sakura dengan senyum dan lambaian tangannya.

"Mengirim... apapun dan pada siapapun. Jangan-jangan..." sebelum Sakura bertanya lebih pada Sai, pria itu sudah menghilang begitu saja dari pandangannya.

Shannnarooo!

Bingung. Bimbang. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Membiarkan burung tinta pemberian Sai bertengger dalam diam di pinggir tempat tidurnya sedangkan dirinya menatap kotak khusus berisi kertas-kertas tulisannya.

Satu burung dari Sai seperti sebuah satu permintaan yang harus Sakura pikirkan baik-baik. Kalimat atau kata-kata apa yang harus dia sampaikan pada Sasuke. Namun, Sakura semakin tidak percaya diri, ini bukanlah keadaan darurat sampai harus mengirimkan burung pada Sasuke, apalagi ini karena perasaan pribadinya sendiri. Ini sangat memalukan untuknya.

Sakura ingin sekali tau bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, ini sudah setahun sejak ia diberi ketukan di dahi oleh pria itu. Ada banyak sekali yang ingin dia tanyakan dan ungkapkan pada Sasuke tapi melihat banyak sekali tulisan yang dia tulis membuatnya mengurungkan diri.

Setelah berpikir lama, Sakura mengambil secarik kertas kosong dan pena dari meja belajarnya. Diam merenung seolah tulisannya adalah sebuah kode sangat rahasia yang apabila salah mengungkpakan akan jadi bencana besar.

Akhirnya goresan-goresan tinta pada kertas menjadi sebuah perasaan yang paling dalam dari Sakura untuk Sasuke. Menerbangkan surat itu bersama burung seolah jantung dan hatinya ikut terbawa jauh sampai pada tangan penerimanya.

.

.

.

 **The Last: ( musim dingin )  
• Toneri mencoba mengakhiri dunia dan mengambil Hinata untuk dinikahi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butiran-butiran kristal berjatuhan menyelimuti permukaan, warna putihnya seperti sebuah tanpa dosa. Tertangkap mata dimanapun benda itu berada. Dinginnya terasa menusuk saat malam hari tiba dan sejuk saat siang hari muncul.

Salju diibaratkan seperti hati yang diisi penuh oleh cinta karena begitu butiran itu mengenai suhu tubuh, mereka langsung meleleh menyisakan kebutuhan berupa air.

Setapak demi setapak kaki-kaki itu melangkah mengikuti arah tujuan. Pohon dan salju menjadi teman setianya setiap kala nafasnya berhembus. Terkadang kehati-hatianya akan jalan yang tertutup salju membuatnya perjalanannya jadi melambat. Salju yang lembut membuat kaki bisa saja terperosok ke dalam.

Dingin menyelimuti tubuh tak membuatnya gentar, tatkala membuat suhu tubuhnya terbuat dari api yang akan selalu menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Hari berganti bulan lalu berganti tahun. Sudah lama sekali dia pergi tanpa pulang. Dan yang membuatnya bertahan adalah luasnya dunia ini sampai-sampai perjalanannya masih belum cukup.

Dua tahun sejak perang berlalu dan satu tahun sejak meninggalkan Konoha, ada banyak sekali waktu yang dia bisa habiskan di dunia luar ini. Betapa setiap waktu berubah sesuai keadaan dan baginya hal ini menjadikannya orang yang paling beruntung karena tak melewatkanya.

Andai saja dulu keadaannya belum berubah, dirinya pasti akan mengalami apa itu penyesalan seumur hidup.

Sasuke. Pria itu memandang ke depan. Hanya ada salju yang terus berjatuhan karena hari hampir menjelang malam. Badai salju mungkin akan datang melihat angin yang berhembus kuat. Tak ingin membahayakan tubuhnya, Sasuke memilih mencari tempat berteduh. Dilihat dari banyaknya pepohonan tinggi menjulang, akan sulit mencari pedesaan atau penginapan disekitar sini karena dia masih di tengah-tengah hutan.

Sebuah gua menjadi tujuannya. Beruntung didepan ada satu yang cukup dalam untuknya menginap semalam saja. Membuat api unggun kecil sebagai penerangan.

Sasuke melepas jubah coklatnya dan meletakkan pedang katananya di samping tubuhnya. Hangatnya api membuatnya tak merasakan lagi bahwa di luar sana salju makin banyak berjatuhan beserta angin dingin.

Mengeluarkan benda dari sisi tubuhnya adalah secarik kertas yang tampak tak lagi berbentuk rapi. Pasalnya ia mendapatkan sudah lumayan lama dari seekor burung tinta yang berputar di atas kepalanya dan bertengger pada pundaknya kala itu.

Sebuah pesan darurat? Itu yang dipikirkannya pertama kali, mengingat Sasuke kenal jutsu tinta ini adalah dari ninja Konoha.

Membukanya membuat Sasuke diam sejenak tanpa kata dan memilih menyimpan kertas itu di sisi tubuhnya dan memilih memusnahkan burung itu.

sekitar sebulan yang lalu mungkin sejak itu. Tanpa Sasuke ingin atau mau membalasnya.

.

.

.

Berjalan di sekitar desa membuatnya menangkap sosok yang sangat dia kenal. Tanpa buang waktu gadis itu berlari menghampiri dan menyapanya.

"Hinata."

"Sakura-san."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum menimpali, sudah lumayan lama tidak melihat sosok Hinata karena jarangnya ia punya waktu luang.

Namun, Sakura menangkap sesuatu yang tengah hinata peluk. "Hmmm... sedang merajut sesuatu? Mengejutkan."

"Aku sedang membuat syal." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Sakura berpose menggoda hinata seolah sedang berfikir dengan menempelkan jemarinya pada dagunya, "Hmmm..."

Hinata tampak gugup dan malu, "Ada... apa?"

"Semangat, ya!"

"Huh?"

"Itu hadiah untuk dia 'kan?"

Sakura bukan asal menebak, hanya saja Hinata pasti tau 'dia' yang dimaksud. Sakura bahkan sudah tau sejak lama sejak kapan hati gadis di depannya ini berlabuh pada teman satu timnya itu. Namun bagi Sakura keduanya tampak tak ada kemajuan. Hinata yang terlalu lembut dan cenderung bersikap diam. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi tidak peka sama sekali. Bukan urusan sakura sebenarnya mengenai hubungan mereka berdua, hanya saja memberi semangat tidak ada salahnya.

Lalu Sakura dan Hinata berbincang lama sambil makan di salah satu kedai, apalagi kalau bukan membicarakan teman berambut kuningnya itu.

.

.

.

Jujur saja! Ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Sakura melihat Naruto seolah tidak pekanya yang over keterlaluan. Ini sama saja melihat hubungan dirinya dan...

Sakura mengejar Hinata yang sudah berlari duluan menuju gang di desa. "Dia memang kurang peka. Kau akan memberi dia syal, 'kan?" Ucap Sakura setelah menyamai langkahnya dengan Hinata.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Percaya dirilah."

Hinata mengangguk, "Terima kasih. Tapi kenapa kau begitu mendorongku?"

"Heh... kalau itu..." Sakura mendadak gugup. "Kita harus saling mendukung." Kata sakura akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang baginya sulit itu.

"Saling mendukung?"

"Eh...ha...haha.."

.

.

.

-  
Setelah semalam di terjang hujan salju kini dirinya berada di daerah padang pasir yang gersang. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada butiran-butiran debu yang berterbangan. Seolah angin adalah pelengkap betapa keringnya tempat ini.

Pria itu tau sekarang dirinya berada dimana, meskipun sekarang musim dingin tapi daerah yang sedang dia lewati ini sama sekali tak tersentuh salju. Bisa dikatakan negara ini selalu di selimuti pasir setiap musimnya. Ya, negara Suna.

Perjalananya mungkin butuh tiga hari lagi untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

Dua hari yang lalu dirinya diberi misi untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi setelah diculik oleh sesorang tak dikenal. Perjalanan panjangnya itu mendapatkan hasil bahwa semua ini ada kaitannya dengan runtuhnya serpihan-serpihan bulan menghujani bumi dan Hokage keenam berasumsi bahwa jika tidak dihentikan bumi akan musnah.

Puncaknya malam itu setelah siang hari menyelidiki ke berbagai tempat dirinya menemukan hal ganjil tentang kerajaan Ootsuki. Hingga malam tiba pun dirinya harus terbangun akibat teriakan Naruto, musuh menyerang membawa Hinata membuat Naruto harus kehabisan chakra yang sangat banyak hingga pingsan.

Kehabisan tenaga akibat memberikan semua chakra yang dia punya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto membuatnya menggerakan seujung jarinya pun susah.

Membaringkan tubuh beralas kain tipis di sebuah gua yang kecil serta penerangan seadanya tak membuatnya mengeluh karena bagaimanapun ini misi. Itulah jalan hidup seorang ninja demi menyelamatkan dunia.

Sakura melihat bayangan sosok temannya itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah bersalah. Naruto mungkin baru saja sadar mengingat lamanya tak menemukan tanda-tanda pria itu menemuinya.

Naruto mengungkapkan semua keluh kesahnya pada Sakura. Mencoba membicarakan kegundahannya pada satu-satunya teman wanita di teamnya itu. Membuat Sakura mengangguk paham karena semua yang diceritakannya adalah tentang Hinata.

Sakura bersyukur Naruto akhirnya sadar meskipun terlambat sedikit. Melihat pria itu menyerah akan Hinata membuat sakura mau tidak mau mengucapkan kalimat yang entah kenapa itu seperti untuk dirinya sendiri juga.

"Saat seorang gadis jatuh cinta, ia tidak akan melupakannya semudah itu. Aku mengerti perasaan itu."

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan langit malam, bulan yang begitu besar memang cukup aneh mengingat saat ini bukan musim gerhana. Tak membuang waktu lama, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya sedikit. Ia punya firasat aneh.

Kira-kira tanah gersang yang di selimuti pasir telah di lewatinya, kini hanya pohon-pohon lagi yang menemaninya. Saat Sasuke melihat pohon dan hutan seolah itu adalah daerahnya dan tempat huniannya. Bagaimana tidak hampir setahun lebih pemandangan di depannya tidak lepas dari yang namanya dahan dan daun.

Beberapa langkah ke depan ada sebuah tanah luas yang tak lagi tertutupi pohon-pohon tinggi. Namun Sasuke harus menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, bukan karena aneh dengan lingkungan dan daerahnya, hanya saja ada satu sosok di depannya yang nampak sulit berjalan. Terseok-seok tanpa ada tenaga lagi untuk menyangga tubuh dengan kaki lemah itu.

Akhirnya tubuh itu jatuh tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke kenal itu. Orang Konoha.

Langit malam juga makin tidak bersahabat, reruntuhan-reruntuhan yang berasal dari bulan berjatuhan menghujani bumi. Tidak salah lagi kali ini tidak hanya di Suna tapi di seluruh negara terkena serpihan itu.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh orang yang terjatuh tadi dan makin mempercepat tujuannya awalnya tersebut menjadi dua kali kecepatannya. Kali ini ada dua alasan kenapa dia harus sampai ke Konoha.

Saat gerbang bertuliskan konoha nampak di hadapannya, satu-satunya arah yang dia tuju adalah kediaman Hokage. Sepinya desa saat dia melewati rumah-rumah di sekitarnya membuatnya berasumsi bahwa warga telah di evakuasi. Berarti sekarang adalah tanda darurat level berbahaya.

Saat telah mencapai puncak atap hokage serpihan besar bebatuan hampir saja menhancurkan sekitar, tanpa buang waktu Sasuke mengeluarkan jutsunya. Kilatan biru dengan suara khasnya dalam sekejap menghancurkan batu besar itu menjadi tak bersisa.

"Kalau dia tak ada disini. Yang bisa menyelamatkan desa adalah aku."

Cara bicara yang selalu dingin dan menyebalkan, Hokage keenam mana mungkin tidak mengenal anak muridnya sendiri, "Sasuke?"

Bagai debu yang diterbangkan angin, Sasuke menghilang begitu saja setelah meletakkan orang yang dia tolong tadi ke tempat seharusnya agar segera di beri bantuan.

.

.

.

Kejadian jatuhnya bulan telah berlalu. Misinya yang awalnya menolong Hanabi yang di culik membuatnya berpikir bahwa misi waktu itu mempengaruhi keadaan dunia ini. Karena salah langkah saja bulan akan jatuh atau kalaupun bisa diatasi untungnya berkat kebijaksanaan Hokage keenam bulan tak jadi dihancurkan oleh Raikage. Nyawanya masih bisa selamat berkat semua orang.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengalami detik-detik kematiannya. Tapi sampai saat ini pun bernafas masih bisa dilakukan. Itu berarti dia masih harus mencicipi lebih lama hidup dengan menjejal masa depan bahagia seperti mimpinya dulu.

Sakura baru saja keluar ruang hokage untuk melaporkan misi. Namun perasaannya campur aduk. Tidak lagi bisa dikatakan marah, sedih, kecewa, menyesal atau yang lainnya.

Berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa sambil menatap langit membuatnya mengingat perkataan Hokage keenam beberapa saat yang lalu, 'Sasuke sempat menyelamatkan desa saat insiden jatuhnya bulan. Setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja.'

'Oh... Begitu.' jawab Sakura yang awalnya semangat mendengar Sasuke ke Konoha langsung lemas begitu saja saat pria itu pergi lagi.

'Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?' Tanya Hokage keenam sekaligus mantan gurunya itu.

"..."

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum hambar, 'Sensei pasti tau, 'kan. Aku... harus menunggu lagi."

Menunggu bagi Sakura tidak seperti menunggu saat belum terjadinya perang. Karena saat ini Sakura menunggu bukan karena tanpa harapan, saat ini dirinya dipenuhi akan rasanya kebahagiaan saat seseorang pulang sesuat keinginan hatinya. Walaupun alasan itu mungkin juga tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke.

Baginya mendengar Sasuke pulang ke Konoha menjadi kebahagiaannya yang pertama. Menyadari Sasuke menyelamatkan desa menjadi kebahagiaannya yang kedua dan mengetahui Sasuke tampak baik-baik saja menjadi kesempurnaan kebahagiaannya yang lain. Meskipun semua itu tak dilihat langsung olehnya hanya melalui perantara dan ungkapan Hokage keenam.

Bagaimanapun Sakura harus berjuang sendiri untuk hidupnya, menyelesaikan laporan dokumen dari hokage kelima dan menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan sebaik mungkin. Karena dengan begitu langkahnya dengan Sasuke tidak lagi dua kalinya seperti dulu. Sakura berharap mereka bisa berjalan beriringan meskipun harus menunggu untuk seumur hidupnya dan selamanya.

Isi pesan sakura yang dikirim lewat burung pemberian sai :

( Sesekali kalau ada waktu pulanglah ke rumahmu, Konoha.)

[Sakura Haruno]

.

Contiuned

.

.

.

Cerita di sesuaikan dengan Timeline novel Naruto... berawal dari chapter 699 hingga Novel Sasuke Shinden nantinya.

oh ya.. bagi yang sudah membaca semua novel naruto dari chapter 1 kemarin (Kakashi Hiden) dan chapter 2 ini (Shikamaru Hiden) plus yang udah nonton Naruto The Last pasti bisa bayangin cerita ini kan.. semua aku ambil dari novel ori plus bumbu(?) imajinasi aku .. kekeke

sebenarnya chap 2 ini udah dari november 2015 lalu :( .. tapi selalu lupa buat publish.. gomeennn..

Sign,  
Najika


End file.
